Amedot's Funland Adventure
by Cat Steven
Summary: Peridot is very bored, but soon finds out that she is going with Steven and Amethyst to Funland's Grand Opening. Will she have fun, or will she be just an anxious mess? It doesn't help that she gets nervous a lot around Amethyst... Cover art used with PERMISSION, by @SmootheySmooth on DeviantArt!


A very cranky Peridot was woken up by a hyper Amethyst.

"Come on Peri, time to get up!"

Peridot groaned and tossed over. Surely Amethyst would give her five more minutes? Hoping she would go away, Peridot pretended to snore and be asleep.

"Peri, it's 6PM. You went to bed at 7:30pm."

Peridot woke up with shock. Did she sleep for that long? It would be best to wake up.

"Wow, you're up late," Pearl said, giggling as she passed by the couch.

"Just shut up," Peridot muttered.

Amethyst laughed as Peridot sat up. Her hair was all tangled, and it looked silly.

"We're goin' to Funland!"

Peridot looked up in confusion. "Really?"

"Yup."

"When?"

"8PM."

"Oh."

Steven walked by and smiled at them. "Are you guys excited to go to Funland again?" he asked eagerly.

"HECK YEAH!" Amethyst replied.

"I look messy. I better go wash up," Peridot said, and she went to go fix her hair while Steven and Amethyst were laughing.

Peridot came back to the living room with nicely done hair. "I see you've fixed your rat's nest?" Amethyst said, snickering.

Steven just smiled.

"Cut it out, Amethyst!"

"Oh, Steven, your hair can be messy too," Amethyst said.

Steven laughed. "Okay, okay, I lose."

"Physical appearance shouldn't matter," Peridot said while smiling.

"Well, it's already 7:30. We should probably get ready."

"Yeah," Amethyst said. "Maybe we can catch some Pokemon!"

"What's a _Pokemon_?" Peridot asked, looking confused.

"Eh, she'll learn later," Amethyst told Steven.

Peridot of course didn't forget to grab her tablet and stuffed alien souvenir. Amethyst and Steven didn't bring anything. They left the Temple and headed to the Funland Grand Opening.

"What should we do first?" Amethyst asked excitedly. She looked around quickly. "There are so many good games here!"

Steven saw a Ferris Wheel. The sign said that more people could go on in five minutes.

"Guys, there's a Ferris Wheel!" he said, and tugged them along in line. "We should do a roller coaster next, after eating a bunch of food from the food stand," Amethyst said, snickering.

"Bad idea," Peridot said. "According to my human research, fast rides can cause nausea, which can make you nauseous, and the food will -"

"Okay, okay, Peridot, we know," Steven said, quitting her from spitting out the fact.

"I've been a human for fourteen years, now, and Amethyst has been living like one for five thousand years."

"I'm only one thousand years old," Peridot said, blushing, "but nevermind that! Let's get on your 'Ferris Wheel'."

"Okay," Steven and Amethyst replied.

Once they got on, there was an amazing view. The darkened sky looked amazing. Peridot quickly took a picture.

"Selfie?" Amethyst asked.

"What's a selfie?"

"A selfie is a picture of yourself, but you can take it with other people."

"Ah, okay."

They took a selfie.

"Oh, I guess it's time to get off," Steven said. They quickly got off.

"Time passes by so quickly."

"It does."

Once they got off, they were trying to figure out what to do.

"Food and roller coaster!" Amethyst and Steven cheered.

"If you guys get sick, don't come crying to me," Peridot said. "I'm not going on. I'm too short, plus I don't want to be covered in your guys' -"

"Gross much?" Amethyst said, laughing.

"Yes, but its just a heads up. You never know."

"We never got sick."

"Remember last time? I was CHEEPING questions, and my dear followers decided to answer."

"Okay, Peri, let's just quit and have some fun!"

"Where to?"

"Ya..ya know..."

"I actually don't."

Steven watched their awkward conversation go on. "Um, I can leave if you want...?" he said, and went to the stand anyway to get some cotton candy for them all.

"Okay, so, it can be a secret date. I told Steven we were just going to play some random games and stuff, but yup," Amethyst whispered.

Peridot's eyes became huge and she blushed.

"A...a date? That Steven explained to me?"

"Just a little date won't hurt. I know you like me."

Peridot hesitated.

"It's perfectly fine. I like you, and you like me," Amethyst said.

"Not just like."

"Love?"

"Y...yes."

"Same here."

Steven came back holding three bags of cotton candy. "They were out of stalls," he said, "so there were only bags left."

"Wow, thanks!"

"Thanks, Steven, you da man!" Amethyst gulped hers, including the bag.

"Well, what should we do? Something safe, of course," Peridot asked them.

"We could play Pokemon Go," Amethyst replied casually.

"What's that?"

"Oh, look! A haunted house attraction!" Steven said, pointing to it. "It's just a small one, but its filled with scary movie stuff!"

"Like Regan?" Amethyst asked, chuckling. Everybody knew her favorite movie.

"I guess, yeah," Steven said smiling.

"Who's Regan?" Peridot asked.

"Nevermind her. Let's go!"

30 MINUTES LATER  
They exited the haunted house with an upbeat Steven and Amethyst and a very scared Peri.

"Why'd they lunge at me? They must belong to Yellow Diamond. If not, I don't know."

"Peri, they're just trying to scare you, no big deal!" Steven said, shrugging.

"Why? What did I do to them?"

"Relax, P-Dot. If you didn't like it then why'd ya go?" Amethyst asked.

"Because you two looked so excited."

"It's okay to be scared, Peri."

Steven smiled at them. "Well, its almost time to leave. It's already nine."

"NOOOOOOO!" Peridot screamed, slumping on the floor. Amethyst picked her back up.

"Don't worry, nerd, we're coming back soon."

On their way home, an interesting conversation grew.

Peridot laughed. "Define 'nerd'."

"Again? Well, a dork."

"What's a dork?"

"Just ask Garnet about it. She'll be glad to help a nerd!"

"Really?"

"JK. I'll explain later."

"Okay then."

"So how was it?"

"How was what?"

Amethyst whispered to Peridot, "the date."

"It was amazing!"

"What was amazing?" Steven asked, laughing.

"Um, noth -"

"Funland!" Amethyst said.

"Well, in that case I completely agree."

Peridot gave her cotton candy to Amethyst. "For you."

"You don't want it?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, I would, but I don't want to get...er... _trained_ again, let's say."

"Okay, weirdo."

"That's fine, Peridot!" Steven said, trying not to laugh.

Amethyst suddenly got closer to Peridot.

Peridot blushed.

"I'm sorry I brought the date up out of the blue, its just that I really, really like you," Amethyst whispered.

"Well, same here," Peridot replied.

"Yeah," Amethyst said.

Before they all got lost on their trail, Steven said, "Look, there's the Temple!"

Entering the living room, Pearl and Garnet and Lapis Lazuli greeted them.

"Hello, everyone," Pearl said.

"Did you two have fun?" Garnet asked them.

"Yeah, these two lovebirds had an amazing time!" Lapis piped up.

Amethyst and Peridot couldn't speak.

They couldn't even say, _"How'd you know?"_ because it would just leak more evidence.

"Um, goodnight guys!" Amethyst said, and ran to the Temple door and entered her room.

Steven went upstairs and prepared for bed.

"What was that all about?" Pearl asked Lapis, and went to Amethyst's room to question her.

"Why don't you tell me all about it?" Garnet asked Peridot gently.

Peridot blushed harder. "Um, sure, but in private please?"

Garnet laughed. "Okay. Let's go to the barn."

As they left the Temple and walked to the barn, the little uneasy feeling in Peridot morphed into confidence.

She knew Amethyst loves her.

- **There's another Amedot story coming soon called "Violet and Green Tears"!-**


End file.
